Seattle Democrats
Seattle is a very blue city, which means we have lots more doors of opportunity open. But it doesn't mean we get to sit back and rest. What can we do within Seattle to increase our voter turnout and get activists more involved within the Party and more active in general. This is a question that people are asking all over the U.S. The problem is that the sort of skills necessary for effective democratic participation are either not being learned or are being unlearned. American civic life has been hallowed out, and with it American democracy. Television and other electronic media, suburbanization and the automobile, and advertizing and the "values" of the consumer culture have all atomized American society. There is little social solidarity in this sea of selfishness, fear and ignirance. Conditions are so bad that the only place many suburbanites feel that they find any genuine human connection to others is in the megachurches. The civic landscape is most barren in American southeast. Website SeattleDemocrats.org is registered as waiting for use. Right now it's a blog on Blogger.com and a page hosted by King County. What else can we do? Brainstorm time. TO DO: * Rob to point http://seattle.kcdems.org --> http://www.kcdems.net/seattledems/ * Chad to point http://SeattleDemocrats.org --> http://www.kcdems.net/seattledems/ :Just noticed that I had registered seattledemocrat.org instead of seattledemocrat(s).org. Someone still needs to register the plural. I can do that when I get paid. Chadlupkes 16:10, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::Or not. We need to contact the PCO's before we go any further. If a site like this isn't going to be used, why put it up. Time for a Washblog post. Meetup Group *Join the Seattle Democratic Party Meetup Group: :http://democrat.meetup.com/143/ *Attend a monthly meeting: :http://democrat.meetup.com/143/calendar/ 2008 Caucus Information :I am researching content for a web page and brochure guide to the King County Democrats' 2008 caucus. Add your suggestions and resources. National * Election 2008 Primary, Caucus, and Convention Phase - The Green Papers * Other states * Iowa Caucus information - From the Iowa Secretary of State * * Iowa Caucus information - From the Iowa Democratic Party Washington Democrat Presidential Nominating Process *Dates - provided by The Green Papers **Precinct Caucuses: Saturday 9 February 2008 (starting at 1pm) **Non-binding primary: Tuesday 19 February 2008 **Legislative District Caucuses: Saturday 5 April 2008 **County Conventions and Legislative District Caucuses: Saturday 19 April 2008 **Congressional District Caucuses: Saturday 17 May 2008 **State Convention: Sunday 8 June 2008 * Caucus information - provided by Washington State Democrats * Caucus information - links provided by 43rd District Democrats ** How a Legislative District is Structured * Caucus Hotline at (206) 583-4345 or e-mail grassroots(at)wa-democrats(dot)org. ---- --jwalling 23:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Brochure and web page design *Audience: General Public (especially those new to caucus process) *Purpose: Prepare Democratic voters to participate in 2008 precinct caucuses. Describe steps to reach state caucus. Provide web links for further information and contacts for assistance. *Brochure layout: ** Printed on two sided 8.5 x 11" colored sheet **Side 1: Full page, copy of web page. (portrait) **Side 2: Tri-fold, copy of PDF file (landscape) * Create Tri-fold with desktop publisher, save as PDF and upload to web site ** A) Right section (title): *** Guide to 2008 Presidential Caucuses for King County Democrats Meeting Saturday February 9, 2008 1-3PM ** B) Middle section: *** Resources for Participating in the Delegate Selection Process *** King County Democrat information (top) *** List of Democratic presidential candidates *** Credits (bottom) - use labor bug if using union print shop ** C) Left section: *** Dates leading up to State Democratic Convention * Create web page content (brochure Side 1) ** Reprise Section A with web link ** Reprise Section C with more details and web links *** Caucus purpose and schedule of events *** Link to Caucus Surrogate Affidavit Request Form *** Describe how to identify your precinct *** Describe how to locate your precinct *** Describe how to locate your caucus *** Describe caucus agenda *** Describe caucus procedures (refer to list of candidates on back side) *** Describe events leading up to state caucus *** Provide contact information for assistance *Create web page with printing and distribution instructions: # Use white letter stock 8.5 x 11" for masters ## Print brochure side 1 from web page (web link) ## Print brochure side 2 from trifold PDF file (web link) # Brochure folding instructions: ## Print both sides ## Place tri-fold face down with title on right side ## Fold right third face up ## Fold left third face up ## Turn over to place middle third face up ## Crease folds ## Verify creases center thru tri-fold margins # Proof brochure master text, layout and folds # Copy masters to color stock using both sides # Distribute brochures to lists by dates (web links) ---- :--jwalling 08:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :--jwalling 23:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Categories Category:Washington DemocratsCategory:Seattle